


Open Hearts

by doctor__idiot



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Handholding, M/M, Prompt Fill, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: It’s stuffy in the school gym and Dean pulls at his collar to loosen it a little. He’s wearing a rented black suit and a white shirt that used to be John’s and it’s still a little wrinkled because he doesn’t actually have any experience ironing dress shirts, and there’s no power on this earth that could have made him wear a tie or – God forbid – a bowtie, but he thinks he doesn’t look half-bad.





	Open Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square "Handholding". Inspired by [this post](http://brother-let-me-love-u.tumblr.com/post/162453811233/it-was-humiliating-for-sammy-to-stand-there-alone) on Tumblr.

“Dean, you don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna. It’s–it’s probably gonna be embarrassing for you.”

Dean so badly wants to take the offer, wants to accept gratefully and laugh it off, ‘Yeah, Sammy, you’re right.’ But Sam’s looking up at him with those big doe eyes, still a couple of inches shorter than Dean but gaining fast, and he’s chewing his bottom lip, nervousness so clearly on display.

He’s pleading silently while trying desperately to cover it up by schooling his expression and assuring Dean again and again that he can still back out if he wants to.

Dean does but it’s not for the reason Sam thinks it is. He isn’t ashamed, not of Sam, never of Sammy. But maybe he’s ashamed of himself, or rather _afraid _, afraid of what he might do or say, revealing the real reason he was so eager to say ‘yes’ when Sam asked him shyly to accompany him to his winter formal.__

__“It was a stupid idea anyway,” Sam says now and Dean can’t have that._ _

__He manages to unfreeze himself from where he’s been standing rooted to the spot and steps closer to put his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “No, it’s–I said ‘yes’, didn’t I?” He shoots for a smile but judging from Sam’s expression, he doesn’t entirely succeed. “I’ll go with you. I wanna.”_ _

__It’s the truth, almost too much of the truth, and that’s the core problem right there. Dean squeezes Sam’s shoulders, protruding collarbone hard against his thumb, before he lets go._ _

__“I’m assuming it’s suit and tie?”_ _

__Sam’s mouth curls into the first smile of the evening. “Yeah,” he says, a little sheepishly._ _

__Dean clicks his tongue, scrunches up his nose. “I’ll deal.”_ _

__

__It’s stuffy in the school gym and Dean pulls at his collar to loosen it a little. He’s wearing a rented black suit and a white shirt that used to be John’s and it’s still a little wrinkled because he doesn’t actually have any experience ironing dress shirts, and there’s no power on this earth that could have made him wear a tie or – God forbid – a bowtie, but he thinks he doesn’t look half-bad._ _

__He’s rolling on the balls of his feet, back and forth, waiting for the official part of the evening to be over. It’s not like he’s particularly eager to dance but that’s what he’s here for after all. And if he’s being honest with himself, while dancing is neither something he’s good at nor something he’s very fond of, at least he’ll be doing it with Sam._ _

__Sam is whispering to someone to his left, a brunette girl Dean has never seen before but that doesn’t actually mean anything since he hasn’t kept up with any of Sam’s school friends. He’s been out of school for years and they never stay in one place long enough that it would be worth the effort._ _

__There is another girl, a short blonde, standing next to them and she and the brunette keep shooting glances at Dean, then continue to whisper. How Sam can stand it, Dean has no idea. He doesn’t know what the girls are saying but he doesn’t much care for a teenager’s opinion either way, so he keeps picking at the buttons of his shirt and listening to the evening program with half an ear._ _

__All of a sudden, he feels ridiculous. Sam obviously has friends here that he would be perfectly fine with if Dean hadn’t come. He doesn’t belong, not just because he doesn’t actually attend this school. He doesn’t belong in this life, these circles that his little brother seems to be so keen to be a part of. He has never been interested in school in the first place, much less in any extracurricular activities._ _

__He jolts when someone grabs his arm but he quickly realizes it’s Sam._ _

__“I’m sorry for dragging you here,” he says, leaning into Dean a little bit so he doesn’t have to raise his voice as much, “You’re probably bored out of your mind.”_ _

__Dean’s mouth curves, increasingly aware of Sam’s body heat against his side. “Nah,” he replies quietly, “It’s not so bad.”_ _

__Sam gives a little huff. His fingers that are folded around Dean’s forearm slide down to his wrist, a loose hold against Dean’s pulse point. He nudges Dean’s shoulder. “You look good, though.”_ _

__Dean turns his head then, looking down at his little brother, looking all grown up dressed in a suit – and of course he would go for the tie – despite his sixteen years. His hair is slicked back a little, different from the usual unruly mop of hair that’s covering half his face most of the time, and Dean has the sudden impulsive urge to mess it up, run his fingers through and make it look as disheveled as it normally does._ _

__He curls his hands into fists against his sides, determined not to reach out. Sam gives him a small smile, misinterpreting the tension, and slips his fingers in between Dean’s clenched ones, squeezing his hand and then just holding on._ _

__“We don’t have to stay long.”_ _

__Dean shakes his head, flexes his fingers against his brother’s. “It’s your night. We stay as long as you like.”_ _

__Sam’s smile transforms then, widening and brightening until Dean has to look away before he does something monumentally stupid. Sam is still holding on to his hand and he lets him, squeezing back when his brother’s fingers tighten around his._ _

__Then the dancing starts and it’s not the kind of music Dean would usually listen to but it’s still tasteful for the most part and all in all it’s not so bad._ _

__“You know,” Sam says at one point, “I wouldn’t have gone if you hadn’t said ‘yes’.”_ _

__Dean frowns, stops moving. “Why? I’m sure you could’a had fun without me.” They’re standing somewhat to the side and he jerks his chin over to the throng of people dancing, shuffling, and – inappropriately – grinding. “What about blondie and, uh–“_ _

__“Sasha and Kelsey?” Sam’s eyebrows rise, “I just talk to them sometimes. They’re both here with their boyfriends. I wouldn’t wanna get in between that. Besides, I–“_ _

__He stops talking then and it’s dark but not dark enough to hide the slight blush creeping into his cheeks. He plucks some imaginary lint off his dress pants. “I wanted to go with you.”_ _

__“Why?” It comes out automatically and Dean isn’t surprised when Sam sighs._ _

__“I just did. I didn’t–I didn’t even ask anyone else.”_ _

__He doesn’t look at Dean as he admits it, looks down at his own feet, clicking the heels of his shoes together. For a moment, Dean is lost for words._ _

__“Why?” he asks again, voice hoarse._ _

__Sam looks up at him then, expression pinched as if he’s irritated with Dean. “God, you can be such an idiot sometimes.”_ _

__Before Dean can even begin to try to come up with a response Sam reaches for him, grabs both hands this time and slots their fingers together, gripping hard enough to make his knuckles go white, and presses their joint hands hard against Dean’s chest until he nearly stumbles back._ _

__Sam hisses, repeats, “ _Such_ an idiot,” and then he’s suddenly much closer than he was before but Dean’s reflexes are too slow, too surprised, and he finds himself being kissed by his little brother, insistent press of lips, and he can feel all of Sam’s pent-up frustration and longing, and he gasps, pulls back._ _

__“Sam, what the hell are you–Everyone here knows who you are.”_ _

__Sam shakes his head, doesn’t let Dean step out of his reach. “Not everyone. Besides, no one here knows who _you_ are.”_ _

__“I–“_ _

__“For all they know,” Sam grins up at him, eyes sparkling in the disco light, gleaming with something Dean is reluctant to call happiness, “you could be my hot boyfriend from college.”_ _

__Dean splutters, “Me? In college?”_ _

__“That’s what you’re getting stuck on? Not the hot boyfriend part?”_ _

__Sam’s fingers are still tightly intertwines with his and if Dean is being honest, really _truly_ honest, he doesn’t ever want to let go. “Well,” he says, tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips, “I know I’m hot. That’s not news.”_ _

__Sam just stares at him for a moment and it makes Dean want to squirm, that sort of intense focus all centered on him making him uncomfortable just as much as it’s making him feel invincible._ _

__The corner of Sam’s mouth twitches into something that could almost be called a smile. He glances down briefly, then back up from underneath his lashes. “Dance with me.”_ _

__Dean swallows. “We’ve been dancing.”_ _

__“Not properly.”_ _

__Before Dean can ask what ‘dancing properly’ means Sam steps into his space again, holding his palms up, waiting for Dean to get with the program._ _

__Dean is fairly sure he’s flushing red as he takes Sam’s hand in his and winds his other arm around his brother’s waist, pulling him in those last few inches, nearly all the way against his chest, and Sam is openly grinning now. It’s blinding and Dean can’t look away._ _

__“So?” Sam prompts, all mischievous doll eyes, “You gonna dance with me?”_ _

__Dean clears his throat, his eyes flicking down to where Sam’s tie has been knocked askew. “I already said it’s your night. Anything you want.”_ _

__Sam tilts his head. “I don’t think you actually mean that.”_ _

__Dean is fairly sure he does. Right there, right then, Sam could ask for anything and he would move heaven and earth to make it happen. That’s pretty much how it always goes between them. But it changes things when what Sam wants is _Dean_._ _

__Or at least, it should. But Dean isn’t sure of anything anymore._ _

__He thinks his hands are shaking where they’re sitting on Sam’s body, feeling the warmth of Sam’s skin against his palms through clothing, and Sam leans in again, brushing his lips along Dean’s jaw, and something inside Dean crumbles._ _

__“Sam, I–”_ _

__He doesn’t know what to say because he should put an end to this right now but Sam’s eyes are pleading with him, begging him not to stop him as he stretches up and gently presses his mouth against Dean’s._ _

__Dean isn’t sure he’s the only one who’s shaking now, it’s all by extension, and it’s not earth-shattering, it’s just a kiss, and at the same time it’s so much more. Sam is making tiny needy noises – or maybe that’s Dean – as he opens his mouth against Dean’s, tongue flicking out against Dean’s bottom lip, and it’s more he could have asked for, could have _hoped_ for. _ _

__All the while Sam is still clutching Dean’s hand in his and he doesn’t let go the entire night, not even when the girls from earlier come up to chat with them briefly. They’re exchanging some questioning glances but Sam doesn’t say anything, just smiles and squeezes Dean’s hand._ _

__Dean squeezes back._ _


End file.
